


A Maribat idea

by Does_This_Make_Sense



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Does_This_Make_Sense/pseuds/Does_This_Make_Sense
Summary: I want to see these concepts in the maribat fandom so feel free to use these. (I can't really write for my life) it seems that no one has written this particular train of thought yet or they aren't taged right. I just want to read this!  (If it exists please send a link or 12)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Maribat idea

·We love our Mari and her Mari self moving to Gotham. We really do, but what if she wasn't?

·I don't mean that as in she isn't moving to Gotham sort of way. I mean that as an akumatized character denying their name sort of way.

·This would be probubly a post Hawkmoth defeat via backfiring akuma story. (Though only happened recently)

·...Whether paris is still on the map would be dependent on our dear Marinette's akuma's powers. In more extreme cases the idea of survivors would depend on how merciful the akuma is feeling...

·If there's a ladybug (due to a replacement with the earings being taken off earier, or Marinette never being her in the first place) they clearly didn't win...

·Why move to Gotham? There's a couple of reasons I can think of. They vary from it litteraly being bad luck becon, attracting beings of misfortune, (it's maribat fanon somewhere) to looking at the name city of crime and thinking I'd fit in there / I could help there, to the batfam's and rogues outfits being a crime and deciding she will fix them (kidnapping is likely in the last one). 

·There's a lot of ways things can go from there. Especialy with the various powers an akuma could have potentially amplified by magical interaction (being a holder for such a long time, nearby miraculous or guardian training magic etc.)

·If the home terf was switched for this (batfam going to paris) i'd imagine it would be a Paris is not on the map anymore situation (for example it being eternally covered in snow, looking like a poison ivy atack happened via satellite(I didn't come up with that one), changing to strange colors (because of fabric) or somesort of apocalyptic outbreak of something coming from there). With the JL being horifed with what they missed. I got less ideas for that one.

Tell me what you think


End file.
